A WHOLE NUDDER DREAM WOILD?
by Oberon O'Neil
Summary: Ok this is an old fic i have updated. Please R&R. The beginning might be confusing but I'm proud of the 6th chapter so please read and let me know what you think. Pwease. I guarentee youll like it. IF not well you wont have to read then : bye. teehee
1. Default Chapter

Okay, I am going to revise this story :). I Hope you all enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I own none of the newsies, cept the ones not in the movie.

**A Whole 'Nudder Dream Woild**.

**Zoe's POV:**

"Are you excited about the dance, Friday?" My best friend, Joey, asked me.

"I guess." I replied.

"Oh don't worry about it, not all guys are like your father and brothers".

"I know, but still. I just can't go with a guy without thinking..." I let the sentence trail off.

"I know, I know, but you still have to give them a chance. Ya know I think  
Jordan's gonna ask you. Gabe already asked me."

"Good for you. I know how much you like him and how you were dying,  
just waiting for him to ask you."

_Before I go on, I'm gonna tell you a little about Joe and I. My name  
is Zoe. I have reddish-blonde hair and purplish blue eyes, which I think are  
my best feature. I'm also like to think I'm pretty strong for a girl. The only thing I hate is  
that I am 15 and not even 5ft. tall. Yeah, that's right, I'm 4'9". Don't you laugh it could happen to anyone. The fact is, it happened to me. Can't a girl catch a break around here?_

_Now Joey on the other hand, my best friend since I was born,  
has dark blonde hair and beautiful eyes. They're like a soft bluish-green  
color, really cool. She is 15 also and 5' 7", lucky her.  
Now enough boring you, back to the story._

"See ya tomorrow, Joey, Bye."

"Yup, Bye, Zoe."

I watched as my best friend walked away, prolonging as much as I could before I had to go inside. When I walked into my front door, I could tell tonight would not be a good night.

"Bout time ya got HOME!" My dad yelled called from the other room.

I could tell my dad was drunk again, he was slurring his words badly.

"I sent yer Brothers aftah Ya!" he bellowed walking up to me. This happens everyday, so I just kept my mouth shut.

_Uh oh, he's got that evil look in his eyes_.

Next thing I knew, I was down on the ground holding my reddening cheek. My dad starting beating me more. I usually tune out, because I know it's not going to stop till he gets tired.

I finally got to go to my room a little while later, while my dad fell asleep on the floor.  
I crawled into bed too tired and sore to clean myself off and passed out. I don't know how long I had been sleeping for before I was awoken to my brothers coming up to my room. They were drunk as well.

"So ya fin'ly got 'ome eh? Ya made us waste our time lookin' fer ya," said Jacob.

"Now YER gonna Pay," replied Jye.

I started to get up, but even drunk, they could overtake me.  
Jacob had me pinned while Jye got his beating worth out of me, then it  
was his turn. When they finally left me alone I fell back to sleep.

**_Some Time Later_**

When I awoke again, I ached all over. I hadn't yet opened my eyes,  
but I could hear footsteps, then a few minutes later more running by.  
Someone started shaking me and asking if I was alive. My head hurt so much  
that I only had enough energy to open my eyes and see a guy with curly  
brown hair and soft brown eyes, then I fell back into the darkness.

When I woke up next, there were a bunch of eyes watching me;  
they were connected to boys ranging from all different ages and sizes.  
I turned my head and saw the boy I saw earlier.

"Hi, I'm Mush." He said, extending his hand out to me a bit too quickly.  
I flinched without thinking, He withdrew his hand when he saw I  
wasn't gonna make a move to shake it. I was scared, I didn't know where  
I was or who these people were, and it didn't help that they were all  
guys, my worst enemies.

Mush started introducing me to the rest of the guys. The one next to  
him was Kid Blink. He was tall with sandy blonde hair, and blue eyes, but  
he wore a patch over his left eye. Next to Blink was Jack Kelly, or Cowboy, as they all seemed to refer to him as.

He had kind of longish brown hair with nice brown eyes. He was a little  
bit taller then Blink and wore a cowboy hat and a red bandana around his  
neck. Next was Race, he was short and Italian looking, with black hair,  
brown eyes, and a smart-alec smile. Specs had brown hair and eyes, and wore glasses. Later I met Crutchy, Boots, Snipeshooter, and the rest.

After they were all introduced, they all went to bed, except Mush, Jack, and Blink. They all seemed to have something on their mind and I could tell they wanted to know what happened to me. Obviously, who wouldn't want to know what had happened to someone that they had just found all bloody and battered.

"So what 'appened ta you'se? Why were you'se in dat alley?" Jack asked me, maneuvering to sit on the bed.  
_What alley? Did my brothers drag me somewhere and just leave me or somethin'. _I shrugged and replied. "Nothing."  
They must have known I was lying, but didn't say anything. They tried to ask me further, but I refused. Finally they decided to leave me alone and went off to bed.

**_Blinks POV_**

_She's beautiful. _I shook my head. I hadn't been able to get much sleep, because I couldn't stop thinking about the girl. I don't know her name or what her story is, but I still have this connection with her.

Zoe was still sleeping when all the newsies woke up, but they couldn't  
waste time, because they needed to get their papers before everyone else did.

I was on my way to Tibby's to meet the guys. Today had been a good selling day so I had some extra cash on me. I walked in and sat down at the table.

"Heya Blink, how's da headlines for ya taday?" Jack asked me once I sat down.

"Better den usual."

After we ate and talked bout the day, we went back to the lodging house. I went into the sick room to check on the girl and found her sitting on her bed in kind of dazed. When I put a hand  
on her shoulder, she jumped.

"You'se alright, I'se didn't mean ta scare you'se." I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." she answered quickly.

"So what's yer name?" Mush had come up beside me.

"Zoe." she replied timidly.

"Well dats a perdy name." I said giving her the kindest smile I could.

Zoe must 'ave washed up while we were gone, because now I could tell  
her hair was a beautiful reddish blonde, and you could tell that she must  
have fell pretty hard or had gotten beat up. I'll bet you any money it was the last one.

"Tomarrow if yer up to it, you'se can sell papes and I'll show ya da ropes." Mush offered  
before I could say a word.

**_Zoe's POV_**

They were after me. I couldn't get away; they just kept hitting me.

"No! Stop, leave me alone." I started to scream, but they wouldn't  
leave me alone. Someone was grabbing me and I could hear them say my  
name. Now they were yelling it. They started to shake me.

"Zoe! ZOE!"

I swung out blindly trying to hit them. I felt my fist connect with something.

"OUCH!"

I came awake suddenly and realized I was just having a bad dream.  
Then I noticed Mush standing next to my bed, rubbing his arm.

"What 'appened? What was dat all about? You'se shoir yer ok?" he asked.

I jumped back against the wall, clutching my blankets to me. I hadn't expected anyone to be there. I relaxed a bit when he didn't do anything.

"I'm sorry if I woke you Mush, I didn't mean to, really."

He raised his hand and again without thinking I flinched and shrank  
away, when nothing happened I looked up and saw concern and  
a little bit of anger in his eyes. I knew that the anger wasn't towards me and that's when I realized all he had wanted to do was comfort me. I hung my head ashamed.

"I'm sorry Mush, I'm just tired."

"It's ok. You jist get some sleep, ok." He must not have wanted to scare me further so he took a step back waving slightly as he headed for the door.

"Goodnight Mush."

"Night Zoe."

I never got to sleep after that, so I just got up in time to wash  
my hair before Kloppmen came up to wake the boys.

"GET UP, GET UP, GET UP. THE PRESSES ARE ROLLIN' AND THE PAPES  
CAN'T WAIT FOR YA LAZY BUMS, GOT TO GET UP AND CARRY DA BANNER!" Bellowed Kloppmen.

After a while and a lot of groans of protest, soon everyone was out the door to get their papes.  
"100 papes, Weasel." Jack said.

Me and Mush were right behind him.

"75 papes." Mush said and handed half to me.

"First we gots to give ya a name."

"Aww, can't we wait till later, I don't wanna rack my brain this early  
in the mornin'." I whined. Ever since last night I wasn't afraid of Mush anymore and I was able to act more and more like myself.

Mush chuckled at me and shook his head. "Awright. Well latah then. Sides I don't know what ta call you'se." He grinned.

While Mush was showing me how to do it, I was looking at the sky and only caught half of what he was saying.  
"Foist ting ya gotta loin'...'Headlines don't sell papes; newsies sell papes'...'Look as sympathetic  
as ya can'...'Lie 'bout yer age. Younga sells more papes" He said a bunch of other stuff I didn't catch after that.

All of a sudden out of the blue I just said, "The sky is a pretty blue today. It's gonna be a good day."

"What? What are you talking about? Haven't you been listening ta me?" Mush asked confused.

"Oh I'm sorry. It's just that the sky looks pretty today. I love looking at the sky and  
the different colors it changes."

"I guess. I'se never really thought of that, never really paid attention to the sky. Wait a minute, that's it!"

"What's it?" I was definitely confused now. I think Mush sniffed a little too much of those papers.

"Your name." Mush was talking excitedly now. It was kind of starting to scare me a bit.

"What about my name."

"I found the poifect name fer ya."

"What Mush? What is it?" I now realized what he was going off about.

"Your new name is gonna be sky, cause yer beautiful and unpredictable jist like the sky." Mush had colored a little at his explanation and I found it adorable.

"It's beautiful. I love it. Thank you Mush."  
I know I started to turn red, but he didn't say anything.

As the days passed, the newsies became like family to me and Mush was  
like me best friend and the brother I always wanted, so was Jack. I  
could tell Specs was interested in me, but I still wasn't ready for another complication. I was still a little skittish and flinchy at times, but I was getting better.  
My nightmares, though, were sometimes worse and never got better, but Mush  
would always wake me up. I still wouldn't tell anyone about my past and every time they brought it up I always told them nothing was wrong. I knew they knew I was lying  
and I could see the hurt in their eyes.

TWO WEEKS LATER

"Come on Sky, you'se can trust me. Jist tell me what's botherin' ya." Pleaded Jack.

"I can't. I'm not ready, I'm still trying ta figure it out." I started for the door. We were sitting in the sick room. I had cut my finger on accident and was getting a bandage for it when Jack had come in.

"Ya hafta tell someone, or yer nightmares will jist keep gettin' woise and woiser." Jack walked over to me and grabbed my arm, stopping me.

When I still didn't answer he continued. "Come on you'se have been here fer practically a month. Ya gotta be a little betta?" He demanded. He was starting to annoy me.

"Jack I'se said No, I'm not ready." I tried to jerk free, but he held my arm tight. I was starting to get angry with him; he had no right to treat me this way.

"Fine, but don't think that you'se is de only one wit problems around here, so don't try and get any sympathy. Your problem prob'ly ain't nuttin." He spat at me angrily.

Those last words he muttered hurt me more than he would know. I felt as if he had physically slapped me. How could I have ever trusted him and let him be my friend.  
That was the last straw. To me my problem is big, but he don't have to accuse me of things just because I won't tell him 'bout it.  
I had enough so I did the first thing that came to mind and without thinking I slapped him...hard.

"Ya know what Jack. When I do finally decide to talk, you would be the last person I would want to tell!" I yelled at him and satisfied by the stunned look on his face I turned around and stormed out of the room without looking back. I let the door slam also, emphasizing my anger.

Once outside I started running. I ran until I ran full tilt into something big and hard. I looked up to see Oscar Delancey and his brother, Morris.

"Well, well. Hi there Sweetface, finally come to your senses." said Oscar grabbing me by the arm.  
Ever since they had laid eyes on me, Oscar and his brother have been harassing me. Oscar pulled me into an alley.

"Let go a me, dirtface!" I spat at him and started to kick and struggle in his grasp.


	2. PART 2 CONTINUENCE

Hey thanks for the reviews I dont know waht I'm suppose to do cus this  
is all new to me, but... um yea. Anyway sorry bout the confusion I didnt know  
how to do it, with the different points. and Im not sure what happened i'm still  
trying to figure that out too, but it's not a dream. She thinks its a dream,  
but it's all real, I just wrote it without thinkin bout that. sorry. i figure it out  
sometime either that or i could just leave it to the readers imagination. any way  
yea. ok heres some more.  
  
  
  
CONTINUED  
  
  
  
Once outside I started running. I ran until I ran full tilt into something   
big and hard. I looked up to see Oscar Delancey and his brudder, Morris.  
"Well, well, Hi there sweetface, finally come to your senses." said Oscar grabbing  
me by the arm, Ever since I showed up him and his brother have been horrassing me.   
Oscar pulleD into an alley.  
"Let go a me, dirtface!" I spat at him and started to kick and struggle in his grasp.  
"Oh, firey aren't ya. I like that, just means a sweeter defeat."   
Thats when he kissed me, hard and wet.   
That was my chance, I kicked him in the nuts and he loosened his hold enough for me to  
be able to slip out.  
Soon as I was free, I ran for my life.  
"Get her!" I heard Oscar yelling to Morris. I just kept running, I didn't even notice  
crossing the brookelyn bridge. Soon I got tired. I looked behind me, but didn't see anyone.  
I saw a peir with crates at the end of it, so I walked down to the crates and fell to a heap   
on the peir and fell asleep instantly.  
  
===============================================================================================================================  
  
Spot woke up sweating. He didn't know what was wrong with him, things in Brookelyn have   
been hectic and he's been having the same restless feeling everynight. I haven't been able   
to get a decent nights sleep for the past week. Might as well go for a walk.  
  
Spot got up and got dressed then went outside and started walking.  
He wasnt paying any attention as to where he was goin but he soon found himself on his peir.  
He was just about to climb up on one of the crates when he spotted something. He jumped down   
to get a closer look. It was a person curled up in a ball sleeping.  
  
"Hey you there, youse alive?"   
No response.  
He rolled them on to their back and thats when he noticed it was a goil.  
He tried to wake her up again but she was out cold, so he picked her up and took  
her back to the lodgin house.  
  
  
  
Oh joy a goil. Jist what I'se needed. Now what am I goin to do wit 'er. I havin'  
a hard enough time jist this past week, now dis jist com'licates things further.  
She ain't from 'ere I'se can tell dat jist from lookin' at her. How did she end   
up in Brooklyn?  
All of a sudden I was ripped out of my thoughts by an ear-peircing scream. I   
looked over at the goil and she was tossing around, then she screamed again.  
What da 'ell 'appened to her ta giver 'er such bad dreams.   
I was about to wake her up when she fin'ly calmed down.   
God I'm tired, I gotta get some sleep.  
  
  
  
They were after me again and I couldn't get away, everywhere I turned, they were right   
there, blocking my way. I screamed but no one would help me. All of a sudden I started   
falling. Then I landed on something soft and never moved, because they were   
still up there and I was safe down here............for now.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
I became concious of someone watching, so I opened my eyes and found the most   
beautiful blue eyes I had ever seen watching me intently. Then I became aware of my  
surroundings and got scared. I didn't know where I was or who this stranger was. My first thought  
was that my brothers had found me and taken me to one of their friends house, but then I   
looked at his eyes again and saw curiosity, strength, and a tad bit of sympathy and I knew  
that if it were my brothers friend his eyes would have only been cold and hard.  
I scrambled to sit up in bed, because I was still scared and wary of this new person.  
He was medium height, with longish light brown hair, and a nose that was turned up.  
I also noticed that his eyes changed from blue to a blueish grey, depending on   
his moods. Right now they were a bluish grey. He was also quite handsome.  
"Hi, I'm Spot Conlon, leadah of the Brookelyn Newsies. And you are?......"  
"Zoe, but me friends call me Sky." I said warily.   
He picked up on my wariness.  
"Well dats a pretty name......both of 'em"  
"Where am I?" I asked.  
"Youse is in da Brooklyn lodgin house."  
"Oh no."  
"What, whats da mattah."  
"I hafta go back, but I can't."  
"Go back where." Spot was starting to get confused.  
"They don't know, I hafta go back an' tell 'em what happened." I babbled on like   
he hadn't spoken.  
"Who?"  
"He'll never forgive me, but he desoived it."  
"Wait! Hold it!" Spot yelled.  
Suddenly I noticed I was just babbling to myself, so I shut up immedieatly.  
"Ok, good. Now lets start from the beginning.' he took a breath, "Now where do youse hafta get back?"  
"Manhatten"  
"Who don't know? Who do youse hafta see?" he asked.  
"Mush, I hafta see Mush and tell him what happened."  
"And whats that, what happened? Who won't forgive you?"  
"I got into a fight wit Jack and I slapped him, but he desoived it for what he said, den I   
walked out. Den the Dalancy's tried ta have dere way wit me, but I kicked him when he  
kissed me and I got away and they chased me and I ended up here. You know the rest."  
"Boy are you in a mess." He remarked.  
"Yea, No kidding." I sighed.  
"Well I'll tell ya what, youse can stay 'ere til you decide youse is ready to   
go back, hows that sound?" Spot offered.  
I decided Spot wasn't so bad so I agreed. I'm glad he didn't ask me what   
my fight with Jack was about.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Whad da mean she's gone, what happened?" Blink demanded.  
He could not believe this was happening.  
"Nothin' we got into a fight and she walked out, haven't seen her since."   
Blink was glaring at Jack with fury. How could he have done dat.   
"What are we'se gonna do now, we gotta look for her." Yelled Mush.  
Blink knew Mush was as mad at Jack as he was, he knew Sky was like a sister to him.  
"You guy can, but I'm not. I don't want to, she slapped me."  
"Ya, well you prolly desoived it. What did you say to her to get her so mad,  
she's never like that?" asked Race.  
"Nothin, I jist wanted to know what her problem was and she blew up at me."  
"Whatever you say Jack."  
"It's true."  
"Sure, we believe ya."  
Blink knew there was more to it then that.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As I was showing sky around, I'se noticed how she kind of tuned out and stared out at the sky.  
That must 'ave been how she got 'er name. She was beautiful though, with that reddish blonde hair  
and those intense purplish eyes. She always hid her feelings behind a hard shell, but sometimes  
when she didn't think anyone was paying attention, she would let her guard down and her eyes   
would turn to a scared, bruised look. When ever I noticed I got this sort of protective feeling  
come over me and I don't understand it. A couple of times I noticed that when me or one of the   
boys came to put an arm around her or friendly pat her shoulder, she would always flinch and start  
to shrink away, but then she would catch herself and staighten' up. Boy sum'im bad must 'ave   
happened to 'er. I wanted to ask her so bad, I also wanted to ask her what her fight with Jack was  
all about, but I know that when she's ready to talk she'll tell me, she just needs some time to   
feel safe enough with me to tell me her secrets.  
  



	3. PART 3.

  
  
HEHE. SORRY. ANYWAY. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW CHRISTINE.   
  
I DON'T KNOW IF THIS PART IS INTERESTING BUT JOEY SHOWS UP. AND YA.   
OK ILL SHUT UP NOW SO YA'LL CAN READ IT. HEHE,   
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUED 3  
  
  
As the days past Spot and Sky got closer, they were inseperable, if  
ever you were looking for one, you would just need to find the other   
because then you would find wichever one you were looking for.  
One night after went to bed, Sky went up to the roof to think, but   
when she got up there, she saw a familiar figure sitting on the ledge.  
"Watcha doin up heah Spot?" I asked him.  
"I could ask the same of youse." He replied.  
I could tell something was bothering him. He was soo cute when he was  
thinking.....Woa where did that come from, oh well you know you like him.  
Oh shut up sky, you have got to stop talking/arguing to yourself. Arrrgg  
thoughts they always know the answer, but then also they are no good at  
all. Ok stop now. Good thank you.   
He didn't say anything else, so I sat down next to him, but as soon as  
I sat down he got up and started pacing around.  
"Whats the mattah Spot? Whats buggin ya so bad yer all wound up like dis?"  
"Nothing, I'm jist thinking."  
"Awww come on Spot, youse can tell me, ya always usually do."  
"Fine ya wanna know, you, yer buggin me!"  
"Me, What'd I do?" I asked bemused.  
This was strange, I never done nuttin' what could it possibly be.  
Then suddenly I was grabbed by the shoulders as Spot pulled me against  
him hard. I only got a second to look into his eyes before he lowered   
his face and kissed me, long and sweet. My first REAL kiss and it was  
memorable.  
When we pulled apart I was bewildered..  
"What was dat?" I asked as I brought my fingers to my lips. Hated to   
ruin da moment, but ya know, I'm a ditse when it comes ta dis.  
"I taught I's was clear." Then he kissed me again.  
"I's like ya Sky....a lot. I think 'boutcha all the time, and about what  
could possibly happened to you that was soo horrible that it gives you   
nightmares and makes you flinch all the time me or one a me boys moves too  
fast or sumthin'. Don't look at me like that, ya I noticed. I know youse  
try ta hide it, but sometimes yer not quick enough. I also wonder what  
put that hurt look in your eyes that you show when you think no ones lookin,  
well guess what, I was lookin' I always am. Sorry for saying it like this, but  
it angers me ta think anyone could have done something that bad to you, so it's   
hard for you to trust anyone fully, without any second thoughts about it. Tell   
Sky, tell me who did dis to youse. Tell me everything. You can trust me. Please  
trust me." Spot pleaded.  
I started to say something, then I hesitated and thought it over again.  
"I's can't, you see....well... um....I's jist can't."  
I looked down at the ground, I couldn't face him knowing what I would find  
if I looked into those eyes. After a awhile of silence I finally couldn't stand  
it and I looked up. My thoughts were confermed. In his eyes I saw sadness and hurt.  
Oh I wish Joey were here. I couldn't take my eyes from his, how can I say no to that  
face. I hate it when he puts that wounded puppy dog face on I hafta tell him. So I did.  
"When my mom married my dad, she didn't know his other side, but she soon found out.  
He was always at a bar and stayed out late never coming home till 'round 2 or 3 on the   
morning, smelling like cheap perfume. When he was home though, he was always yelling  
at her and beating her. No matter what she did, she could never satisfy him. Then one   
night he beat her sooo bad, he literally beat the life out of her. I witnessed it, so after  
he went into the bathroom, I ran over to her. I held her hand, but she didn't have any  
strength to do anything. After a few seconds of crying over her and telling her she had  
to live, I felt a slight squeeze on my hand and then she went limp. She died there right   
in my arms." I could feel the stinging of tears behind my eyes, threatning to break through,  
but I pushed them back. I was not goin to cry, I am done crying for anything.   
"After her funeral, he got worse and brought my brothers with him. Since mom was gone,   
he thought I should take her place, so now I was the one always getting beaten. Him and  
my brothers became a team and they would all take turns kicking the **** out of me.  
Before I ended up here, I remember walking home from school, with me best friend, Joey,  
and when I got home, my dad yelled at me for being late, then he started beating me, but it  
didn't last as long as usual cus he was really wasted. I went to my room after wards and fell  
asleep, but not for long, because then my brothers came home and did their share on me. Then I   
fell asleep and woke up here." When I looked into Spots eyes, I saw anger and hatred in them, but   
I could also see concern for me.   
"Is dat what yer fight wit Jack was all about?" He asked.  
"Ya, he wanted to know what happened, but I'se wouldn't tell 'im, so he got angry and said....."  
I told Spot what Jack said and got kind of angry at Jack. But I told him not to worry about  
it because some of it was my fault and plus Jack prolly didn't mean it.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back in Manhatten all the newsies have been moping around,   
especailly Blink and Mush.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
"So did youse hear Spot's got anudder goil and it sounds pretty serious." said Jack  
one day at Tibby's.   
"So who's da unlucky goil?" Joked Mush.  
"I don't know, but I's hear she's real purdy."  
"All Spot's goils are pretty, but I bet she's not prettier then Sky." Blink said the last   
part to himself, but Mush (who was next to him) heard him.  
"Aw, have hope Blink." He said patting his shoulder.  
  
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Where is she. She's been gone for an awful long time now.  
"Zoe, if you can hear me, this is Joey, tell me where you are. Oh please God   
just give me sign, at least to tell me she's ok."  
"Joooooeeeyyy!!"  
"Yes mother?!"  
"Time for bed!"  
"Kay, I'm going. Goodnight!"  
  
||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||||  
  
"Hey, youse alive?" Someone asked me, but they sounded so far away.  
*nudge, nudge* What the 'ell who keeps nudgin me.  
"Just 5 more minutes ma." I yelled groggely.  
"MOM? Last time I's checked I wasn't no ones ma, let alone someone  
I'se don't even know or met befoah."  
"What the....." That woke me up as fast as if someone had thrown cold  
water on me. I sat up and looked around. I was laying on the front steps  
of a building. I looked up and read the sign outloud.  
"Newsboys lodging house."  
"Yup, so's what brings you here?"   
Startled I turned around and met up with two brown eyes and a very handsome  
face. I saw that it was a boy around 17, tall and lean. He wore a cowboy hat  
and a red bandanna around his neck.  
"Who are you?" I asked him.   
"Da name's Jack Kelley, but everyone calls me Cowboy. And if ya don't mind   
me askin' ya da same question..' I shook my head..'whats yer name?"  
"Josephine, but everyone calls me Joey."  
"Well those are some pretty nice names,' (I know corny what can I say)  
'Well den Joey, what brings ya here?"  
"I was looking for my friend." My senses came back to me and I remembered  
that if I ever wanted to find Zoe, I had better start asking around, so even  
though I doubted she might be here, *cause it was like a different time zone*  
I gave it a shot.  
"Have you seen her? She's about this yay high, redish-blonde  
hair, purplish-blue eyes, and answers to the name Zoe."  
"Hmmmm, let me think. Zoe.......Zoe.' He stroking his chin and making it look  
as if it took a lot just to think of it.  
'Nope. I don't think so, Oh wait a minute, youse mean Sky. Yeah she was here  
but den she put an egg in 'er shoe......and beat it." He said sarcastically.  
"Oh wow your soo funny. But I'm serious."  
"Ya so am I, she was here but den she ran away."  
"What do you mean she ran away?"   
"Exactly what I said. Jeez don't no body listen 'round here."  
"Well, I'll just have to find her. I got to find her. Will you help me  
Jack?......Please??" I begged him.  
"Hmmmm, ok. Shoa, Me an' 'er have got a little unfinished buisness to attend  
to." He had on an evil look. Kinda freaked me out a little.   
  
???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
  
' 


	4. PART 4

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part 4  
  
  
  
"Hey guys, I'd like ya to meet Joey." Jack anounced once they arrived  
at the lodging house.  
"Joey dis here is Blink, Mush, Racetrack, Crutchy, Specs,........" Jack introduced  
the rest of the newsies.  
"Now Joey here is a friend of our othah peculiar friend, Sky. She is also  
lookin' for our lost friend."   
"Hey Jack, don't talk about 'er like dat." Said Blink.  
  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,  
  
Days and weeks went by without so much of a word as to where Zoe might  
be and everyone were about to give up, but none actually did. They still  
believed she would come back.  
Joey got use to living with the newsies and became really good  
friends with the three musketeers: Blink, Mush, and Racetrack.She also  
got closer to Jack.  
One morning, she woke up earlier then usual, the lodging house was  
colder then ever. She decided to go up to the roof and watch the sun rise.  
  
"Hey I though I's would find youse up 'ere." Startled I jumped and   
turned around.  
"Oh it's jist you. Man youse almost scared me to death Jack." I said, (after  
being in newsie land I picked up the accent, which I might say I's like way   
much bettah den da nice english accent*yick* it's too ... ah well ya know what i's mean)  
"I's sorry." He said and hung his head playfully, as if he really was.  
"Whatcha doin' up so early for, Jack." I asked him seeing as how dis   
was an usual and rare thing for Jack.  
"Um, well I's hoid ya git up and I tought I's could ask ya something."  
"Shoa, whatcha wanna ask me?" I was curious now. Boy he looked nervous. Another  
rare sight. Haha.   
"Uhh.. well ...Ummm.. Joey ...um would youse be me goil?" he finished in a rush.  
It took a minute to register before I realized what it was he just asked me.\  
"Yea, Shoa. Took ya long enough. You know how long I've been waitin' for youse  
to ask me?" I replied. Jack looked shocked. The look on his face made me laugh.  
"Really, oh gosh. I'se was so noivous and worried you'd say no."  
He actually sounded really surprised. Imagine that and after all that hard   
work and flirting I did. I swear men are so niave. The next thing I knew I was  
grabbing him and kissing him.   
"Now does that clear any questions up?" I asked him. He was still surprised  
by what just happened and to tell you the truth, so was I. I've never done   
anything like that before. I kinda liked it. *wink wink*  
"Ummmm... not yet do you think youse can refresh me memory some more?"  
"You rat! I's should get youse for dat!" I screamed.  
"Oh please do, be my guest."  
We started wrestling and rolling around on the roof. Soon we found ourselves   
kissing again.  
"Well we bettah get down before dere ain't no watah or papes left." I said.  
"Good idear"  
  
........................................................................................................  
  
"Spot, I think we'se should go to Manhatten. I think I'm ready."  
"Youse think your ready, but your not shoar."  
"No.....no... I am ready. I know I'm ready. I have to see dem."  
"Okay, get yer things ready. We leave tonight."  
  
I just hope I'll be able to straighten things out wit everybody.  
I love you Spot, If only I's could tell youse. But I'm so confused   
right now. Oh shut up Zoe, what are you saying, your talking to yourself again.  
"So Spot what are youse goin to do in Manhatten when we git dere?"  
"Stay wit you. What else would I do."  
I just shrugged.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////\  
  
I was a little worried when we arrived at the Manhatten lodgin house. Actually  
to tell you the truth I was scared out of my wits. I wasn't sure how dey  
would react. I felt Spot squeeze my hand to reassure me, which it did a little.   
"It's gonna be fine, youse can do it." he encouraged me.  
"Tanks, I sure hope so."  
  
When we opened the door we saw most of the   
newsies huddled around engaged in watching Blink, Race, Mush, Snipeshooter,   
and Crutchy playing poker. Jack was sitting on the couch with.... I blinked, wiped my eyes,  
and blinked again. no it couldn't be. I walked forward.   
"Joey?" I asked hopefully.  
The girl turned around.  
"Zoey is dat you?"  
"Is dat you?"  
"Yes silly of course it's me." I reached out and touched her arm to make sure  
my eyes and ears weren't decieving me.   
Soon we were hugging each other and crying and laughing at the same time.  
"Oh my gosh it really is you. I'm so glad your here, I've missed youse so much." I said.  
"I was so worried to. When I hadn't seen you for a couple days I was afraid they had done   
something terrible to you. Then one day I ended up here and they said you had run away."  
Joey said in a big rush.   
"Well I'm here now and so glad to see you, I have so much to tell you."  
I looked up to see people staring at us. I saw Mush get up and walk over toward us and   
Spot sat down in his place for the game. I met up with him and hugge him   
"Hey Sky, where ya been?"  
"I'll tell ya later." I said still holding onto him and burrying my face into his shoulder.  
I looked up and saw Jack still sitting on the couch. He still looked sore about what happened.  
I'll wait till later to talk to him I think.  
  
  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\  
  
  
"hmmmmm, Sky, nice name. How'd ya get it?" Joey asked me.  
We were upstairs in the bunk room talkin together alone.  
"Well it's my newsie name actually, Mush thought of it."  
I went on telling her how it happened.  
"So what's your newsie name?" I asked.  
"Actually i'se don't know. They never gave me one. Guess dey forgot   
about it. Everyone were too worried bout you."  
"Oh." I looked down and fiddled with my shoe strings.  
*silence*  
"Wow it's been awhil. So whaddaya think of me dream woild?" I asked   
looking around.  
"I like it, It's really nice, specially a certain someone here." she said blushing.  
"So who's da lucky apple of yer eye?"  
"Oh I don't know, someone."  
"Aww come on. Joey youse can tell me. I told you bout Spot."  
"Ya I'se know. Oh ya youse still hafta introduce us. I've never seen him before."  
"Ya ya now tell me quit changin the subject." I prompted.  
"Oh alright. It's Jack."  
I went still.  
Me best friend was goin wit me woist enemy(well right now anyway).  
I'se hope she hasn't told him me story yet. Dat wouldn't be good.  
"Joey..' I started. 'I'se know dis might not be what youse want to hear but.."  
"Den don't tell me. I'se dont wanna hear it. I'se like him a lot Zoey."  
"Ok, but promise me you won't tell him anything about me. Please, I'd like  
to tell him my self."  
"I'se promise."  
"Thanks Joey."  
*knock* *knock*  
"Who is it?" We called out at the same time.  
Then Jack popped his head in the door.  
"Hey Joey. Could I'se talk to Sky alone for a minute?"  
"Shoa, Jack."  
After she hugged and kissed Jack she shut the door and walked downstairs  
leaving me and Jack alone. Now I have to talk to him.  
"Umm. Hey Jack. Hows it rollin'?" I said breaking the silence.  
"Alright I guess."  
*silence*  
"Jack I ...."  
"Sky I....."  
We started at the same time.  
"Oh I'm sorry, youse can go first," he offered.  
"No thats alright you can,, I insist."  
"Well ok. tanks. .......Umm. Sky youse remember da last time we talked   
we didn't really leave off on a good note?"  
"Ya I'se remember. Whatcha trying to say Jack. Whatcha gettin at.?"  
"Well what I'm trying to say is that.. well . well dat I'm sorry bout everything."  
"Well Well Jackyboy youse 'ave a heart afterall." I guess he didn't pick up  
the jokingness in my voice because he got a little angry.  
"Hey now, I'se come up 'ere to appolagise, an' youse go an' get mouthy and   
start makin' fun 'a me."  
I started to laugh, but he put on a really pissed look, which just made me laugh harder.  
"I'se sorry Jack, really I am. I was just joking, seriously. I forgive you. I was   
goin to ask you to forgive me. What i'se mean is I'm sorry I'se jist didn't tell  
youse what me story was in the beginning and saved us and everyone else all this hassel."  
"Well do youse think youse can tell me now." He asked.  
"Ya I guess.."  
All of a sudden the room was spinning and the next thing I knew I was back in my room.  
Someone was pounding on my door.   
"Oh Zoe, come out come out Derek's here to see youse, said it's been awhile since he's  
seen ya last." Jye yelled at my door.  
Oh no, was my last thought before the door crashed down.  
  
]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]  
  
"Sky, Where are youse?" I heard Jack yelling upstairs.  
Me, Spot, Mush, Race, and Crutchy were playing cards. Spot, of course, was winning.  
Then Jack came running down the stairs.  
"Hey has anyone here seen Sky come down here?"  
"No, she was upstairs wit youse."  
"Well she was but den she wasn't." Jack looked worried.  
Spot was on his feet in a flash, fast walkin over towards Jack.  
"What do youse mean shes not up dere wit youse no more? She's gotta be, she hasn't  
been down' here." Spot said angrily.  
"Jist what I's said. She's no where up there. I looked, honestly."  
"Well, we'se gotta find her." I said.   
"But where do we start Blink?"  
"Well we'll break up and search everywhere until we find here." I said and started   
issuing orders.  
  
}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}]  
  
"Spot?"  
"Ya?"  
"Youse and Joey can look at da park, kay."  
"Wait, Wait. Who's Joey?" I asked Blink.  
"OH sorry, hey Joey come'ere. I'se got someone for youse to meet." Blink  
bellowed over all the noise.  
"Ya" came a reply from a pretty blonde coming towards us.  
"Joey dis here is Spot and Spot dis is Joey. Now you two will be searchin'  
for Sky in Central Park." Blink said and then left to go where he was goin.  
"Hi." I'se said.   
"Hi." she said back. She extended her had and I took it and kissed it.  
I looked into those beautiful eyes and time just seemed to have froze. Wow she her eyes  
were pretty, dey looked like da ocean.  
  
====+++====+++===++++===+++===+++++=====+++++=====+++++====+++==++===+=+=+++======+++===+==++==++===+=+=+==  
  
Dis was Spot. God he's hot. (hehe love saying thatit rymes sorry back to the story) And those  
eyes are so mezmerizing and entcing. They are the prettiest blue I've ever seen  
and that smirk, boy oh boy. I could could just melt right now in front of everyone.......  
"HELLOOOO. Time to go..." Mush yelled to everyone, breaking the spell.   
"Okay lets go." Spot said and pulled me along by my arm. I was still a little shaken by  
just meeting him. When Sky said he was cute, now that was an understatement. I never   
expected this. Ok hold your thoughts, he's still your best friends boyfriend. Oh drats.   
  
:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(?(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(  
  
Come on Sky where could youse be.   
"Hey Blink, ovah here. I'se think I see somethin'." Mush called out to me from an alley.  
Oh please let it be her. When I got over by him he pointed to a dark bundle.  
"I's haven't checked yet cause I'se thought youse might want to do it foist."  
"Tanks Mush." I bent down to see what it was, but was disappointed. All it was a heap of   
dirty cloths.  
"Nothin'."  
"Don't give up hope Blink,' Mush patted me on the back, 'We'll find 'er."  
"I sure hope so."  
  
[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[  
  
I jumped off the bed and quickly hid under the bed. They were too drunk to think  
so when they didn't see me, they left. I quickly got out and climbed out my window.   
When I got to the ground I ran as fast as I could into the woods.  
It was getting dark and I couldn't see where I was going to good.  
Before I knew it, my foot hit something and I crashing down, falling fallling falling.........  
  
{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{  
  
"So, ah. Joey, how long ya known Sky?" Spot asked me.  
We were sitting on the bench in the park. We had searched high and low, with no sign  
of Zoe.   
"All me life, We're like sistah's."  
"That's nice. So what do youse like to do?"  
"Well I'se like to read, listen to music, have fun, ya know etc.etc.  
Stuff like dat. Oh ya and I's like poetry."  
"Really, whats yer favorite poem?"  
"Well actually Me and Sky's are da same. It's called nothing gold can stay and it goes like dis:  
  
Nature's first green is gold  
her hardest hue to hold,  
her early leaves a flower  
But only so an hour.  
Then leaves subsides to leaf,  
so Eden sank to grief,  
So dawn goes down today.  
Nothing gold can stay.  
  
'Jack Frost wrote it, but I always remembered it cuse I'se didn't quite  
know what he meant by it."  
I noticed Spot had moved closer to me, but for the life of me I couldn't   
move away, actually even if I could I don't think I would want to.  
When I looked up and locked eyes with him everything became oblivious to me   
except for Spot. He leaned closer and our lips met. It was incredible, I've   
never been kissed like dis before. I felt a whole bunch of explosions go off like  
fireworks, it was magic. When we parted I asked.  
"Do you believe in love at first sight?"  
"Not 'til now." He replied and kissed me again.   
I got a guilty feeling wash over me and then I remembered one important   
detail that I had forgotten. I pulled away from him.  
"Wait we can't do dis."  
"Why not?"  
"Why not? WHY NOT! I'll tell you why not, because we are suppose to be   
looking for Sky, who just happens to not only be you girlfriend, but my   
best friend!" After I finished yelling Spot put his arm around me and hugged   
me.  
"It's alright. Just calm down. We'll work something out. She'll understand."  
We started to walk back when Spot tripped over something, or rather someone.   
"What da 'ell."  
*moan*  
Spot bent over and rolled them over.  
"Oh my God, it's Sky!" I exclaimed  
Spot picked her up and we took her back to the lodgin' house.  
  
:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|:|  
  
  



	5. Part 5

  
  
Brookey the only reason I did that was of course because of the outsiders  
why else would I do the waking up earlier then usual part. wait amin. nm.  
brook you confused me now. just read it and complain to me later.   
bye  
  
  
  
  
  
part 5  
  
  
  
When I woke up, my head hurt somethin' terrible and my arm was killin'   
me. The light hurt my eyes. When they finally adjusted I looked around  
me. I was in a strange room with a lot of bunk beds. I looked down and  
saw my arm was in a cast type dealy thing and someone was holding my hand.  
I followed his arm up to see it was a guy with blond hair and a patch around   
one of his eyes. There was a girl at the foot of the bed and another guy   
with a key around his neck and there was a gold tipped cane leaning against  
the bed next to his head.  
Where was I and who are these people. They seemed oddly familiar, but I  
just counldn't place em'.  
"Hey yer awake, thank goodness! We thought ya was a goner. Just kidding.   
So how ya doin? Ya feeling better?" The boy talking to me was very muscular,  
with brown curly hair, and brown eyes. He had a smile but it suddenly changed  
when he saw the look on my face.  
"Hey Sky youse awright?" I gave him a strange look, who the heck is Sky.  
"Who are you?" I finally asked.  
"Don't youse remember?" This time it was the boy wiht the patch, he must  
have heard us and woke up.  
"No, Where am I and Who are you?"  
"Youse really don't remember, oh geez." patch said.  
"Hey Zoey, yer awake." The boy and the girl at the foot of the bed were up now.  
"Whos Zoey? Is that my name or is it Sky?"   
"Omg, Sky do youse at least remember anything?" Muscles asked.  
"No, I told you that, I don't know anything or anyone!"  
"Well ok calm down we can do this, Well start with the basics, I'm Mush, dis   
here (he said pointing to patch) is Blink. And that over there is yer best  
friend Joey and yer...' Spot cut him off with a look,   
"I'm Spot, at yer soivouse." he said kissing my hand.  
'and yer Zoey, but everyone calls you Sky cus dats yer newsie name,   
yer a newsie." finished Muscles, or I should say Mush now that I know his name.  
"Oye Vay, I have to rest, this is all too much."  
"Maybe you'll remember more in da morning." Blink said.  
They turned out the lights and everyone went to bed.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Dance........(visions)  
" no.......dad..stop......."(visions)  
'........hi i'm zoey.....' (visions)  
'that's yer name, .;;sky..........'(visions)  
'.....oh joey...i wish you were here.....' (visions)  
...pounding feet....bed.... (visions)  
  
*****************************************************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Sky, wake up. Yer tossin' and turnin'. It's jist a dream." Blink   
said, shaking her awake.  
"I was having flashbacks but I still don't remember anything. I hate this,  
not knowing and everything. I'm scared what if I never remember. What'll  
I do Blink. What am I gonna do!" I started to cry. I hate looking weak.  
but I couldn't help it.   
"It's gonna be alright Sky. I's promise." He said pulling me into his  
arms.  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
After all dis time, shes finaly in my arms. Even if it's only to comfort her  
but shes different now. Before she usually didn't show her feelings, I've never  
seen her cry before not for nuthin. And I'm the one she's lettin in.  
I can't believe Spot is just gonna go on and hope she don't remember them, so  
he don't have to face her about him and Joey. But I'm kind of glad, cus  
now I can show her my feelings and have a chance at last.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I don't remeber him well, but it feels right being in his arms.  
And he is cute and ...mmmmmmmm (I baried my face in his chest)   
comforting.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Couple days later: Sky and Blink are selling together.  
  
Blink watched Sky look down at her paper, think and then picked it up and was about to shout  
out a headline when she stopped suddenly. He watched the experessions on her face change from   
hurt to anger to love then recognition and relization/rememberence. She came back bright eyed and   
bounded over to him.   
"HEY BLink . I remember isn't it wonderful." She said grabbing his arm  
and hauling him to Tibby's.  
"Great" was all he could say.  
  
...........................................................................................................................  
  
"So what are we going to do Spot? This doesn't feel right, we gots ta tell 'er.!" Joey said.  
"I'se know, but not yet." I said.   
BAM!!!!!!! The door banged open, I turned around to see what it was and  
saw Sky storm in with Blink, he had a worried look on his face telling me  
I'm in for it.  
She walked right up to me, grabbed me by my suspenders and kissed me   
ferouciously, then she did another unexpected thing and smacked me.  
Spot blinked once, then twice. Finally I realized what had just happened.  
I opened my mouth to say something only to be stopped by sky holding her hand  
up signaling me to shut up.  
"Shhhhh,, Stop, dont' say anything. Let me talk. First of all I'm not  
mad, really I'm not. You deserved it. Joey I expected more from you, You  
were afterall me best friend and all, or so I's thought. How could you  
two go behind me back like dat? But it's ok I's thought it over. I don't  
feel anything for ya no more Spot, nuttin but friendship anyway. and  
whenever I'se see you two togetha I's can see how much you love each otha  
and I's know you two were ment foah each otha. So yer still me friends  
cus it's all in the past but I just wish ya woulda said somthing."  
With that she turned around and walked out. Blink followed leaving Joey   
and Spot looking confused.  
  
????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Note: Alright, this is like one of my first fanfics that i have not updated in FOREVER. If you are reading this then you have gotten past the first five chapters and it may have been confusing for you which i apologize for. I pre-wrote it but i lost the story so now im going to try and wing it. I hope that it makes sense and keeps you interested. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Oh and i dont think im going to continue with all the view points i think im changin it back into first person. But if you prefer different viewpoints let me know in your review and depending on what you prefer i will continue with first person or go back into the way i had it in the beginning.**

"Hey Sky, can I ask you something now that you remember everything?" Blink asked her running a hand through his hair, slighlty nervoius about asking.

"Sure Blink, what is it?" sky grinned, she was happy now that she had her memory back.

"What happened to you? I mean why do you keep disappearing and then reappearing but each time you reappear your in worse condition then the last." He looked up at her as she turned to face him. The look on her face told him that she was scared to tell him, but she wanted to all the same.

"Blink, you may not believe me. But..' she looked down turning around starting to walk again. ' but I honestly dont know whats goin on. See one moment I'm 'ere wit you guys and the next I's back 'ome wit my brothers and father bea..." she stops talking and turns into a building with cloths in it.

"Sky..." he follows her in "What did your father and brothers do?" he moves from rack to rack with her patiently waiting for her to finish her sentance. she suddenly turned facing him, her eyes brimming with tears.

"beating me and.. their friends they..."She hangs her head in shame her hand goin to a very pretty dress. Her fingers smooth over the silkyness of it and up the lace trim. Blink vaguely pictured her in the dress the beautiful violet color would bring out the color in her eyes. He mentally shook his head and shifted to his other foot watching her concerned. He wasnt sure if he really wanted to know what her brother's friends had done to her. 

"I've been pregnent before.' her other hand went to her stomach rubbing it. 'a few times actually, but my dad made sure it never came too be. Didnt want shame on the family." she laughed slighlty, a very chilling and empty laugh. "Not like what they did wasnt shameful." she fiercly brushed away a tear that made it down her cheek. Her voice was surprisingly strong and you really couldnt tell she was crying excpet for her tears. She turned roughly away from the rack with the dress on it. Blink clenched and unclenched his fists with anger. He hated the thought of all the pain she must have been through. How could anyone put a girl through that. No, how could any father let this happen to their daughter.

"My father of course would blame me for getting pregnant. Calling me all kinds of names and curses.' she fingered a pretty hair comb set. It was silver and gold with a touch of pink and green that colored the wings of the dragonfly that adorned the tops of the combs. 'I've pretty much had every limb broken on me so far, and more then once. Most of them were after the surgerys of the babies, the others were just because he needed a beating bag, but then again all of them werent from my father either. Dad made sure, of course, that we saw different doctors so that none would be suspicious." she sighed and walked out the store.

She may have liked to one day wear stuff as pretty as that but for now. She neither deserved it or had the money for it. It took all of Blinks power not to spaz out with anger, but he knew he had to remain calm for Sky's sake. He silently reached over and took her hand. She looked up at him her viloet eyes iced over with hardness. 

"I dont want sympathy Blink. I may well have deserved most of it and even if I didnt, it doesnt change the fact that im definatly no pure poison. I cant be with anyone specially someone I care about because im not goin to ruin their lives for me." she squeezed his hand and then let go. Blink growled with frustration.

"Dont act like that. You know damn well that it was out of your control. None of it was yer fault SKy. Just because your not pure doesnt mean you cant still be 'appy and loved. If the guy loves you enough 'e wont care what your past was. A hooker from the corner could very well get married and have lots of children if she found the right guy. 'cause 'e would help her change her life and make her happy. Cant you beleive that You can have the same thing." he growled some more running his shaky hand through his hair. He very much wished he knew where her father and brothers were just so he could fine them and beat the living daylights out of them.

"Blink..." she sighed and started walking. She didnt want to fight with him. "Lets get something to eat, I'm hungry." she smiled to him slightly and Blink shook his head. He would change her mind.

**Please R&R. Thank you.**


End file.
